


Father

by ScarletPhoenix (orphan_account)



Series: Single Father!Sam [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ScarletPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah, you can say that," Gabriel murmurs, unable to meet Sam’s eyes. "He’s…my brother."</p><p>"Your <i>brother?”</i> Sam exclaims, pulling his hand from Gabriel’s.</p><p>“<i>Adopted</i> brother, if that makes it any better,” Gabriel says quickly. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Father

Gabriel sighed, rolling over and grabbing his telephone off his bedside time. “Did you know Lucifer had a kid?” Asks Anna before he can even get a greeting out.

"Lucifer has a _what_ now?” Gabriel murmurs, trying to process his sister’s words.

"A kid. Apparently we’re got a niece," she explains. Gabriel sighs and sits up. "He told Michael she’s like four or so?"

“ _Four_?” Gabriel asks in shock. “How come we’re just now hearing about this?”

"All I know is what I found out from Michael," Anna explains. "But he told Michael the omega wouldn’t let him near his kid."

"I dunno, if I were an omega I wouldn’t let Luke near my pup," Gabriel declares. "Why’s he suddenly telling the family all this now. He obviously hadn’t cared enough the last four years."

"Apparently he’s suing for custody," Anna says. "Poor kid. The omega probably just did something Lucifer didn’t agree with, and now Luke is…well, being Luke."

"Poor kid. Poor Omega. It was a mistake getting involved with Luke."

"Probably didn’t know what hit ‘em. You know how Luke can be." Anna declares. "I figured since you live the closest to him, you should pay him a visit and get the full story. You know how Michael can twist details so easily."

Gabriel hums quietly, “I’ve got a date this afternoon, but I could probably stop by and see him tomorrow.”

"Whoa, a _date_?” Anna asks. “You don’t get to hang up until I get some details on that.”

Gabriel sighs. “His name is Sam. He’s a paralegal, and he’s got the sweetest daughter - April.”

"He’s got a kid?" Gabriel hums a yes. "Is it serious?"

"Yeah. We’ve been seeing each other for a few months now, I met his family and everything," Gabriel declares. "I really like him. Think I may even love him."

Anna lets out a low whistle, “that’s damn serious for you.” Gabriel hums, smiling to himself. “Well, I wish you the best of luck with that. You have fun on your date.”

"Thanks, Anna," Gabriel says. "I’ll call you after I talk to Luke. Bye."

***

Sam looks on edge when Gabriel walks up to him and April at the park they’d agreed to meet at. April is sitting beside him, playing on his cell phone, seemingly oblivious to the fact that her father looks like he’s about to jump out of his skin. Gabriel walks up, “Hey, Sam, April.” He says. April all but tosses Sam’s phone aside, jumping off the bench and launching herself at Gabriel.

"Hi, Gabe!" Gabriel smiles and kisses her forehead.

"How are you, honey?" he asks, readjusting her in his arms. "Been good for your dad, right?"

"Of  _course_.” April rolls her eyes, sounding as if she was offended Gabriel would think she could be anything but an angel. “Can we get ice cream? There’s a cart.” She points across the playground, where one of those pushed ice cream carts is parked.

"If it’s okay with your dad," Gabriel looks at Sam, who stares at him for a moment, blinking.

"What, I’m sorry. I was spaced out." 

"April wants ice cream."

"That’s fine."

Gabriel nods, setting her down. “You go over there and pick out what you want. Me and daddy will meet you over there.” April nods and takes off running across the grass. “Something on your mind, Sam?” he asks, offering his hand to him. Sam takes it, and is silent for a moment as they start following April.

"It’s her father," he finally says. 

"April’s father?" Sam nods. "I thought he was out of the picture?"

"So did I," Sam grumbles. "He said he didn’t want her - wanted me to get an abortion. When I didn’t, he said he never wanted to see us. I’ve never gone to him for anything, never asked for money or any kind of help with April from him. Honestly, I’d thought he’d moved on and completely forgot he had a kid."

"I take it he hasn’t?" Sam’s grip tightens on his hand, almost painfully.

"He’s filed for custody. He wants to take her away from me," Sam practically growls. "I haven’t heard a goddamn word from that jackass in five years. He didn’t check on her after she was born, never called on her birthdays, nothing, and now he wants to take her away from me?"

"Can he do that?" Gabriel asks, shocked.

"I don’t know. Bela - my boss - she’s agreed to take the case for me, but she says it’ll be hard. He’s gainfully employed, well educated, and an alpha. I’m omega that spread their legs without getting a mating mark first. It’s totally possible that…" Sam’s voice cracks. "That the judge will decide that she’s better off with him than me."

"You’re her father, your the one that’s raised her, not him. How’s any judge in their right mind gonna hand her other to the guy that abandoned you both?" Gabriel says, trying to fight now his anger. How could this dick do this? He abandoned Sam and April, he can’t just ruin the life Sam had managed to build for them.

"He’s claiming I kept her from him - that I’m the reason he hasn’t been around. He’s spinning me as some gold-digger that wouldn’t let him see his kid unless he paid."

"No one can possibly believe that, can they?" Gabriel asks.

"Apparently some people must," Sam sighs. "Bela’s a good lawyer - one of the best - but Lucifer is better, and I  _know_ he isn’t above falsifying evidence. I worked for him, after all.”

Gabriel is about to say something reassuring before it clicks in his head what Sam had said. “Wait, did you say Lucifer? Like, Lucifer Milton?”

Sam nods, “have you heard of him?”

"Yeah, you can say that," Gabriel murmurs, unable to meet Sam’s eyes. "He’s…my brother."

"Your  _brother?”_ Sam exclaims, pulling his hand from Gabriel’s.

“ _Adopted_ brother, if that makes it any better,” Gabriel says quickly. 

"Did you know this when you asked me out?" Sam asks. "Is this some family wide scheme to ruin my life?"

"No, Sam, I promise," Gabriel says quickly, reaching for his hand. "I had no idea my brother even had a kid before today. Trust me, Sam, I grew up with him. I know what a dick he is and he has no business being anywhere in April’s life." Sam lets him take his hand. "I promise, Sam, I’m on your side. This doesn’t change anything." 

Sam looks hesitant. “You sure as hell better not be lying…” he murmurs. Gabriel takes a step closer, releasing Sam’s hand in favor of cupping his face, tipping his head down so he can kiss his forehead. Sam leans into the touch.

"We’ll sort this all out," Gabriel promises. "But first, we promised April ice cream."


End file.
